Talk:Lightning Orb
Test request Can anyone get Lightning Orb to hit their hands? You can test this by wearing max armor everywhere (60+) and leave hands naked, or the other way around. The damage will be significantly different (more than 2x). Don't give me theoretical stuff, I'm asking for actual tests. Screenshot not necessary, I'll take your word for it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:13, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :I played around for a while in scrimmage, wasn't able to get lightning orb to hit my hands...--Kiiron 17:58, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Since this interesting question has been brought up, has anyone tested to make sure anything is able to hit hands? --68.142.14.71 18:29, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Well I thikn by default we should assume things do have a probablity to hit hands, and consider Lightning Orb a special case until proven it's more general. I think things worthy of testing are: :::1. Other projectile spells :::2. Other non-projectile spells (but non-armor ignoring) :::3. Non-spell projectiles (bow attacks) :::4. Non-projectiles (axe, sword, hammer, dagger). ::: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:16, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Notes "..this spell can be cast 4 times in the span of 15 seconds." How the hell...? --Silk Weaker 04:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :this actually assumes you finish first cast at time 0, second cast at 5 sec, third at 10 and fourth at 15 seconds. Trivia It just occurred (or maybe I just remembered ><) to me that the concept of Lightning Orb is probably related to ball lightning. I'm going to add a link. Entropy 20:28, 30 December 2006 (CST) WTF, where in hell's name did you learn that! I mean, really? Don't tell me Reader's Digest XD! I'm just messing w/ ya :D.~Reedem :Erm...I saw it on television. I also read about it in a James Rollins novel. It's called Sandstorm, if you're interested...in particular it will describe, vividly, what happens when ball lightning comes in contact with the human body. It is not pretty. (T/ ) 16:06, 20 February 2007 (CST) Buff? add cracked armor to one of my favorite skills... it's too bad GoE was nurfed in the same update. Mercurius Ter Maxim 21:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd call the GoE thing a buff. Who used it besides eles and mesmers using gale? Now it reduces by 32 @ 13. (not that under normal circumstances things cost more than 25) --Shadowcrest 21:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I used it on a mesmer with lightning hammer and auspicious incantation in ab... I started up the game and started playing before I noticed the nurf when I ran low on energy early >.< Mercurius Ter Maxim 22:15, 6 March 2008 (UTC) --I've used it for many builds in the past on secondary ele's in pve, when it was unlinked due to the shorter recharge and better energy cost reduction when compared to GoLE. it's a much less powerful skill for any non-elementalists now.Mercurius Ter Maxim 22:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wtf are you talking about? The ONLY thing that changed was they added cracked armor. The energy cost and the damage are unchanged. --Macros 22:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) GoE see the op :) Mercurius Ter Maxim 22:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) This almost makes up for the senseless Mind Blast/Rodgorts bashing Izzy had fun with. Now I can drop Shell Shock for Enervating to help make up for the slight Blinding Flash nerf. Lord of the Yoshis 00:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *The Cracked Armor condition is applied BEFORE the ap damage so it always does 108 damage vs 80 al. I just tested it and added a note .Mercurius Ter Maxim 01:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::it cant always do 108 damage, depends on attributes. i modified your note. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::I was just about to change it to say "at 12 air" when I noticed your edit. That works :) Mercurius Ter Maxim 01:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::If you wanted a constant damage description then you should use the 100 target. Cracked armour reduces it to 80, 25% penetration drops it to 60; meaning that it will deal the listed damage. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) This almost makes up for the FDH murder. --Macros 02:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) : Fire never deserved such a powerful tility such as FDH in its former glory, especially w/ the crazy mind blast spam more then making up for the SDH walking cost ( but mind blast got hit by the nerf bat so idk). Loved this Buff, but i think shell shock needs a new use or make this if it hits a movinh foe it causes cracked armor ? it feels kinds of wrong when u look at Shell Shock damage, recharge and the fact that it not only applyes the Cracked armor after the damage but also gives away your target to other monks.201.95.104.206 15:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Orb has a slower cast time, can be dodged, has a higher cost, needs line of sight. While I agree that shellshock should be changed to applying before damaging and a raising the damage to 50 would be good, I think it's that side that should be changed, rather than orb. They're still both good however because shellshock on 2 targets is better than on one, not to mention spike feints. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:30, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Nerf I was expecting this.Gorbachev116 02:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) It was pretty overpowered with Cracked Armor IMO Asrael 11:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: they shudda made it 25 energy imo 78.20.153.111 22:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::That would be insane if they made it 25 energy. Lightning Hammer is already 25 energy, and that is because that skill does not require line of sight. Skill is fine as is. -- Sk8 (T/ 22:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Th3 Not3 W3 put it in until May 1st? Jamster 15:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Wut?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just replace all the 3's with e's :P I added a note to the note about it. Also, adding a note to the note sounds funny. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::For now it is fine but it is causing inconsistencies in the wiki because there are references to this skill on other pages (like lightning hammer).inactive user 10:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::: OK wth happend? I swear i was replying to a message from Entropy, who deleted it X_X Durga Dido 20:13, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You saw nothing. (T/ ) 20:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::HmmmmmDurga Dido 20:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC)